1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated strip having identifying indicia thereon and laterally deflectable about and tightly securable upon a cable mid-length portion for identifying that cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of strips and bands including identifying and/or or other indicia thereon heretofore have been provided for securement about and/or support from a midportion of an elongated member. Examples of previously known devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,088,237, 3,218,748, 3,352,040, 3,586,220 and 4,091,766. However, these previously known devices are not specifically designed for use in identifying elongated cables and, accordingly, do not include the simplified structure of the instant invention capable of attaching an identifying tag to the insulation disposed about an electrical cable or wire in a manner such that the identifying tag will be maintained stationary on the cable, independent of vertical or horizontal orientaton of the cable and/or vibration of the cable.